


Twins Always Share

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After watching the twins drift ever since you began dating George, you decide that the best way to get the boys close again is to give them the best birthday present of all-you.





	Twins Always Share

“You sure you wanna do this?”

You nodded, sitting on Fred’s bed with George as you waited.

“Come on, George. It’s your birthday. And I know for a fact you want this just as much as he does”.

George couldn’t deny that he hadn’t imagined it.

Maybe it was weird, picturing your twin fucking your boyfriend at the same time as you.

But Fred and George had grown up sharing basically everything.

They both even had a crush on you, except George was the one who had the balls to ask you out.

After that, Fred was more jealous. Not cold, but he distanced himself from both you and George.

You both knew why. He hated that his twin got you and he didn’t.

But today-today was their birthday.

They’d spent the past 16 birthdays together.

You weren’t about to be the reason that they spent their first one apart.

And what better way to do that, than to be the present that brought them back together?

They both wanted you. And you were more than happy to have them both.

“Hey, Fred!”

He jumped, not expecting anyone to be in the dorm tonight.

Most of the Gryffindor’s were too busy in Hogsmeade, having snuck out for Fred’s party.

Except he decided it was time to come back seeing as he felt empty without his twin there.

“Y/n. W-what are you doing here?”

“Didn’t think I’d let you go to bed without giving you my present, did you?”

You stood up, sauntering towards him as your hands ran up is chest.

“W-what are you doing? Where’s George?”

“Right here”.

Fred spun around to see George lying on his bed, the bedside lamp now turned on and illuminating his twin.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, we both know you want my boyfriend. And seeing as we’re twins, we figured, why not share?”

Fred swallowed thickly, not wanting to act in case this was just a stupid prank.

“Haha. Very funny”.

He brushed past you, taking his jacket off and sitting on the bed as he began pulling his shoes off.

But then he felt your breath on his neck, trailing up until you were breathing into his ear.

“Come on, Freddy. Don’t act like you don’t stare at me all day. That you don’t imagine what it’d be like to be the one who kisses me. That you don’t want to be the one who fucks me into the bed like George usually does. Only now, you have a chance. You really gonna pass it up?”

A shiver ran up his spine at the way your breath was so hot on his ear, before he opened his eyes and looked at his twin.

There was no amusement. No ulterior motive. Nothing except curiosity as to whether Fred would take the offer.

And it didn’t surprise George when Fred gripped your arm, pulling you forward and landing a kiss on your lips.

You let out a mumbled shriek at the sudden movement, but quickly melted into the kiss as soon as the taste of candy and Butterbeer on Fred’s lips hit your tongue.

He was slightly rougher than George.

Maybe because George was your boyfriend and had more time with you, whereas Fred was desperate to have you in this moment.

But you liked it.

You liked how possessive his hands were, how they gripped you as he pushed you back, letting you lie down on the bed before he toed his shoes and socks off.

He looked at his twin, an eyebrow lifting.

“You joining us?”

George shook his head, deciding it was better to let Fred have you himself for now.

“Not yet. I think I’ll watch if you don’t mind. See if you can make him cum as hard as I can”.

Fred smirked at the challenge, before he pinned you beneath him, arms locked beside your head as he began kissing again.

You were already so turned on at the thought of your boyfriend’s twin fucking you, while he watched.

Your cock was straining against your pants, already rock hard and needy.

And you could feel Fred getting harder and harder against your stomach as you kissed, his lips on yours, before they trailed down to your jaw, gliding along until he began kissing down your throat.

“Will you stop with the kissing and fuck me already?” you panted, needy and desperate to have him inside you.

Fred chuckled at your eagerness, deciding he too couldn’t wait.

He’d had a crush on you for years and seeing you with his brother for the past two months was torture.

He now had the chance to have you writhing beneath him, and he wasn’t about to make you beg for it.

“Get naked”, he instructed, sitting up on the bed as he too did the same.

After a minute, you were both completely bare to each other, cocks standing at attention, precum beading at the head.

“Suck”.

You didn’t know you ever had a kink for a dominant guy, but Fred giving you instructions was making you needier than you thought.

You dropped to your knees and forearms on the bed, taking his cock in your hand and stroking lightly.

“I didn’t say wank. I said suck”.

He gripped your head before plunging his cock down your throat, not caring that you gagged on it right away.

He needed to fuck you. He needed to be inside you. He needed all of it.

And the warmth of your mouth around his cock was something he’d dreamed of.

It felt better than he could’ve ever imagined, your wet tongue brushing against the vein at the underside of his shaft.

He began fucking your face, listening to you gag and choke on his length, the spit pooling at the corner of your mouth and leaking all over his cock and the bedsheets.

You loved the way his cock hit the back of your throat with each thrust, one of your hands coming to grip your cock and stroking hard, but slow.

He listened to the sounds of you, feeing his balls tightening before he pulled out, sitting as he caught his breath and willed himself not to cum right then.

“He sucks well, don’t you think bro?”

You looked at George, one hand in his pants as he stroked himself lightly, more intent on watching you getting fucked.

Fred just nodded, taking a breath before he pushed you back.

He wasted no time in eating your ass, fingering and licking at your hole, loosening and stretching until he knew you were ready.

Then, he let loose.

He lined himself up, before he sank all the way in, not letting you adjust as he began pounding into you.

The way he was slamming in and out of you was enough to have you needing to cum right away. 

But when he shifted, his cock sliding against your prostate with each move, his rough hand gripping your cock and tugging hard.

The pleasure was too much, that you lost it within a few seconds.

Your back arched as you clenched around his cock, your cum splashing against your chest as you came hard.

You panted as you felt the first spurt of Fred’s cum inside you, before he pulled out and let himself blow all over your body, your cum mixing with his.

“Fuck!”

Looking over at George, you watched as his cock shot his load all over his hands and onto his jumper, cumming to the sight of his twin painting you white with his seed.

The only sound you could hear in the dormitory was the sound of the three of you panting, before the twins began chuckling to each other.

“Well, as nice as it was to see you fucking my boyfriend, I think it’s time I got that ass. Don’t you?”

You bit your lip as you watched George undress, cock already getting hard again as he came to the bed.

“You ready?”

“Fuck yes!”


End file.
